Una noche temprana en el gimnasio
by Alexamili
Summary: El sol de la tarde dejaba a la vista sus últimos rayos de luz permitiendo que las sombras tomen el gimnasio en su totalidad cayendo sobre ellos el silencio de una aproximada noche. Pero ellos no se irían tan pronto. No cuando aún tenían tanto por hablar...


**_Una temprana noche en el gimnasio._**

La luz de la tarde atravesaba los vidrios de la ventana tiñendo todo el lugar de un anaranjado color. El sol se iba lentamente, aumentando las sombras del enorme establecimiento que en un par de minutos más quedaría a oscuras debido a que las luces habían sido apagadas por el profesor dando por finalizada la jornada.

Aún así una persona seguía practicando sus movimientos en completa soledad, cuando el joven entró sigilosamente al recinto. Sabiendo de antemano que ella seguía allí pues no la había visto salir al finalizar las prácticas.

Pero ellos no se irían tan pronto. No cuando aún tenían tanto por hablar...

Ambos eran estudiantes de Jim, los mejores de su clase. Ella era mejor que él, no lo negaba, más aún le encantaba que así fuera. Esa había sido la principal razón por la cual se había fijado en ella. Justo como ahora que no podía despegar sus ojos de aquella esbelta figura que giraba y saltaba de un lado al otro en un danzar en apariencia milenaria, imitando al Tigre y el Halcón, invocando uno de los orígenes del Pencak Silat.

Como bien había dicho anteriormente, ambos eran los mejores de su clase. Él había ganado varios premios en torneos de los cuales se sentía orgulloso, a pesar de mantenerlos en secreto debido a su reservada personalidad. Sin embargo en ella desconocía si tenía alguna medalla o similar, pero no dudaba que algún premio de su tierra natal Japón, se había llevado de recuerdo. Después de todo su nivel era algo elevado como para haberlo derribado en la primera clase siendo recién llegada al instituto. Lo recordaba muy bien, esa había sido una lucha de práctica muy emocionante. Después de un par de golpes de parte de ambos, ella lo había derribado en un certero movimiento, sujetándolo de los hombros y, al mismo segundo de tocar el suelo, pudo observar sus rasgados ojos negros frente a él, quedando su corazón flechado al instante por la nueva belleza de Oriente.

El sol extinguiéndose en el horizonte sería un obstáculo para la visibilidad en cuestión de tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada, solo quería seguir observándola aunque esa no fuese la principal razón de haber regresado ya finalizadas las prácticas. Y seguiría así, inmóvil y en silencio, de no ser por la botella que cayó del pequeño bolso de entrenamiento que traía colgando al hombro a medio cerrar, haciendo eco en el vacío gimnasio.

Ella se detuvo girándose abruptamente hacia la dirección del sonido debido a que hasta el momento ignoraba por completo la presencia del castaño.

—¡Ulrich! —lo miró sorprendida.

—Disculpa por asustarte Yumi —dijo él mientras se agachaba a levantar la botella rápidamente—, no era mi intención.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —dijo ella restando importancia al asunto y poniendo en cuestión otro que si era relevante— ¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí parado y por qué?

—Acabo de entrar, creí que había olvidado mi toalla, no pensé que todavía estarías aquí. —mintió apresurado el oji verde algo nervioso frente a su pregunta tan directa.

Las cosas no iban muy bien entre ellos últimamente como para decirle que desde hace varios minutos la observaba en silencio desde las sombras sin que ella notara su presencia. No quería quedar como un acosador ni que creyera que la estaba acechando, o algo similar —como había sucedido la vez anterior por culpa de las locas ideas de Odd—. Lo cuál en parte era cierto ya que él sabía que ella estaría sola en el gimnasio, sin nadie en los alrededores. ¡Pero sin ninguna rara razón él solo quería conversar!

Ulrich sacudió su cabeza, esos pensamientos idiotas no eran buenos en ese momento donde el valor debía estar al cien por ciento.

—Veo que aún sigues practicando —intentando evitar la obviedad, tímidamente preguntó— ¿Quieres compañía?

Yumi lo miro un momento, ligeramente sorprendida. No se esperaba esa propuesta. Lo había estado evitando por tanto tiempo que no sabía como reaccionar. Si bien se acababan de ver en el entrenamiento de Jim —el único lugar donde coincidían— no habían tenido ningún contacto mas que el estrictamente necesario contra un adversario. Sin mencionar que no estaban solos como en ése preciso momento.

Dudó unos segundos aceptando finalmente.

Ulrich dejó el bolso a un lado sobre los asientos y se acercó a ella con premura. Hace unos meses atrás hubiese tomado este encuentro como algo habitual entre los dos, practicando en cada momento de descanso mientras pasaban el tiempo junto a sus amigos que, más que acostumbrados, los veían forcejear divertidos. Sin embargo, a pesar de las tantas veces en el pasado, esto no se comparaba a ninguno de esos. Ahora estaban completamente solos, ella y él. Después de tanto tiempo, discusiones y enojos con y sin sentido, ahí estaban nuevamente viéndose frente a frente.

Ulrich se había ubicado en su posición mientras Yumi hacía lo mismo a unos pasos de él.

Un saludo, una inclinación de cabeza. Y comenzaron.

El silencio del gimnasio estaba siendo invadido de gemidos y golpes cuerpo a cuerpo. El sudor recorría sus frentes y cuellos. El jadeo constante de Yumi demostraba el cansancio que tenía tras su reciente práctica en solitario. Aún así la sed de lucha podía percibirse en su mirada. No cedería tan fácilmente y eso a Ulrich le fascinaba. Tampoco sería suave con ella. No después de tanto tiempo evitándose el uno al otro. No, no dejaría pasar ésta oportunidad de estar tan cerca de ella.

Por fin estaban solos lejos de las miradas de todos. Lejos de sus amigos, lejos de Milie y Tamiya con sus cámaras y pequeños secuaces en busca de exclusivas, lejos de Sissi con su acoso diario esperanzada con una oportunidad inexistente. Lejos de Bridget, Darcy, Marco, y, por sobre todo, lejos de William.

Si, porque aquel pelinegro era el origen de sus enojos y discusiones. De su alejamiento. De los pequeños desplantes de la oriental. Del casi quiebre en su amistad. De sus reproches, de sus celos. De sufrir la ausencia de su linda mirada y de su hermosa sonrisa. Del dolor de sentirla tan lejana. Del vacío en su pecho cada vez que la veía caminar junto a él.

En definitiva, William Dumbar, era la principal causa de todos esos males desde el preciso instante que comenzó a caminar tomado de la mano de Yumi años atrás, donde todo había comenzado. Desde ese momento cuando se había atrevido a besarla frente a él en un claro signo de provocación. Y el castaño ni lento ni perezoso, le partió la cara en el mas feroz de sus impulsos.

Recordarlo le daba rabia. Le nublaba la mente por completo y en medio de un enfrentamiento eso era un error total.

Notando su distracción Yumi le golpeó la pierna derribándolo por completo, despertando al castaño de su letargo. Éste observaba desde el suelo su rostro y una emoción inmensa lo invadió. Ella parada junto a él, lo miraba desde lo alto con cariño mientras le sonreía con superioridad. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Entonces Ulrich, aprovechando la mano que la oriental extendía para ayudar a levantarlo, se sujeto de ella y la tiro consigo al suelo procurando que cayera sobre él evitando lastimarla.

—Oye esto no es justo Ulrich, el combate ya había terminado —exclamó molesta la pelinegra.

—¿Quién dijo que así era?

—Te derribé, tocaste el suelo. Yo gané.

—Si ése es el caso.. —dijo el alemán y sujetándola firme dio un giro dejando a Yumi tumbada en el suelo— ahora si, inmovilizada eh indefensa, yo gano.

—¡Esto es trampa! —bufó Ishiyama forcejeando con mucha dificultad debajo de él.

El movimiento constante de la oriental despertaba en el chico ciertas sensaciones que no eran apropiadas para el momento razón por la cual no tuvo más opción que sujetarla de las muñecas contra el suelo. Esta acción no hizo más que sorprenderla dejando de moverse al instante.

Regalándole al chico alemán un tierno sonrojo.

Observarla era todo un espectáculo. Sus finos y largos cabellos desparramados en el suelo, las gotas de sudor recorriéndole la piel. El asombro en su mirar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, el subir y bajar del pecho agitado por el ejercicio. Y lo más importante, él mismo en sus rasgados ojos. Había anhelado tanto reflejarse en ellos otra vez, quería revivir ese momento tan de ensueño como lo era ella en ese preciso instante justo bajo su cuerpo.

El silencio se hacía presente en aquel gimnasio. Yumi movía ligeramente sus labios intentando hablar pero las palabras se negaban a tomar forma en su mente vacía siendo hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada en la que se encontraba perdida. Un par de ojos verde avellana la observaban fijamente. Podía verse reflejada en ellos, así como también podía sentir el ardor en sus mejillas, el rápido palpitar de su corazón, su pecho subir y bajar agitado, provocando que su busto se apretara contra el torso de aquel que la apresaba bajo su cuerpo, con sus mechones castaños cayendo sobre los ojos de manera desordenada y salvaje pero sin ser un obstáculo para seguir observándola. Y lo notaba de nuevo. Sus bellas y finas facciones occidentales. Sus anchos y masculinos hombros. Los músculos de sus brazos firmes, dándose cuenta que, de no ser por una distracción, no hubiera sido tan fácil para ella derribarlo. No como antes cuando eran unos niños. Porque ya no lo eran y se daban cuenta de ello.

El sol de la tarde dejaba a la vista sus últimos rayos de luz permitiendo que las sombras tomen el gimnasio en su totalidad cayendo sobre ellos el silencio de una aproximada noche. Habían sido solo un par de segundos, minutos, menos de cinco, que en sus mentes se habían transformado en más, muchos más bajo una constante evaluación ocular. Hasta que todo quedó en penumbras.

—Ulrich —llamó ella.

—Shshsh.. no digas nada. No ahora —dijo en susurro. Acercándose a su oreja para ser escuchado con facilidad, además de otra intención que la puso nerviosa.

—Pero ya está oscureciendo. Debemos irnos, debo irme. Hiroki me espera para ir a casa.

—Él hace horas que se fue. No quieras mentirme.

—Me espera en casa —dijo como última opción. Sentir su respiración tan cerca no permitía que las ideas se formasen de manera coherente en su cabeza— Ulrich, por favor, ya es tarde deben estar buscándome.

—¿Quién? ¿William? —pregunto levemente molesto—Esa no es una buena razón Yumi. Además él tampoco está, sus padres vinieron a buscarlo temprano después del almuerzo.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Ella misma lo había despedido antes de reunirse con los señores Dumbar en la oficina del director. Y en un rápido segundo, reaccionando a lo recién mencionado la joven nipona lo miró con sospecha —¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó —Acaso ustedes otra vez... —sus ojos de abrieron grandes anticipando la furia.

—Odd me lo dijo. —se apresuró a añadir Stern recordando a lo que ella se refería.

—Entoces.. acaso ellos dos..?

—No Yumi, nuestros amigos ignoran que estoy aquí. Es mas absolutamente nadie sabe que estamos aqui.

Ulrich se había acercado levente a ella rozando su mejilla con la punta de la nariz volviendo a susurrar muy lento junto a su oído —Y no pienso moverme de donde estoy, ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Ella no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse olvidando totalmente esos segundo de lucidez. No podía entender que pretendía. Todo era muy confuso. El peso del cuerpo de su amigo sobre el suyo, la calidez de sus varoniles manos acariciándole el rostro. Hace rato había soltado sus muñecas para apoyar en el suelo sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo para no aplastarla siendo ella tan menuda junto a él. Era sorprendente recordar que hace cuatro años cuando se conocieron, ella lo superaba en estatura siendo la más alta del grupo de amigos.

Cerró los ojos bajo el encanto de las caricias, evocando aquel primer encuentro en ese mismo lugar donde sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y el corazón le palpito tanto como jamás lo había echo. Recordó sus ojos y el tierno rubor de sus mejillas mientras permanecía tumbado en el suelo. No era la primera vez que lo había visto desde el inicio escolar. Lo había observado junto a la máquina de café un par de mañanas, siempre tan frío, de actitud petulante. Enterarse después, por habladurías de Sissi, que era alemán daba a entender el origen de tal porte. Aunque no quiso admitirlo en ese momento, le había llamado la atención, aún ahora a sus dieciséis años ése porte galán hacía erizar su piel por más que quisiera negarlo.

Él se había detenido esperando una reacción de su parte. Comenzaba a pensar que ése capricho de no dejarla ir había sido demasiado. Pero no podía soltarla. Mucho tiempo añorando su cercanía para desaprovechar ésta única oportunidad.

Un tiempo creyó que todo aquello no había sido mas que un cariño infantil hacia una mejor amiga. Y pensaba guardarlo en su memoria como el tierno recuerdo de un primer amor. Se había dado la oportunidad de enamorarse cuando Darcy Hamilton llegó a la escuela. Pero no había sido lo mismo. Su corazón jamás saltó por los cielos sin importar cuantas veces la había besado y era entonces cuando la recordaba. Y renacían en él los celos cuando la veía pasear con Marco o sobre todo con William.

Lentamente abrió los ojos acostumbrándose de nuevo a la oscuridad. Ya no sentía sus caricias y el peso sobre su cuerpo ya no era tanto. Él se estaba alejando lentamente, pero aún seguía ahí.

—Sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal —dijo en medio del silencio— Que tú has seguido tu propio rumbo eligiéndolo a él en el camino. Que yo eh tenido mis motivos también, como para reclamar algo. Pero a pesar de tantos nombres, sin importar hasta dónde e llegado con cada persona a mi alrededor, me es inevitable pensarte. De añorarte a mi lado.

—Ulrich..

—Yumi toda mi vida eh sido un niño cobarde que cuando tuvo un tesoro en sus manos solo pensó en ocultarlo, enterrarlo en una playa conservando con esperanzas un mapa. Con la triste idea de saber que siempre estaría ahí sin que nadie pudiese llevárselo.

Ella quería hablar pero no podía, toda su concentración se dividía en controlar su desesperado corazón y en prestar total atención ante las confesiones de su viejo amigo. Éste se encontraba en silencio, ubicando en su mente las palabras que diría o más bien reuniendo el coraje suficiente para abrirse ante ella de una vez por todas.

—Pero ¿Sabes cuál fue mi error? —pregunto inesperadamente a lo que ella negó con la cabeza— Yo extravié ése mapa. Y cuando intenté buscar ése hermoso tesoro con mis propias manos ya era tarde, alguien mas se lo había llevado muy lejos de mi playa por el estúpido error de haberme distraído con el simple brillo de una perla.

Tras un breve silencio y un lento suspiro la joven Ishiyama habló— Olvidaba lo hermosas que eran las letras de tus canciones. Siempre has sido un romántico.. y algo dramático.

—Solamente contigo soy de esta manera— aclaró el chico. —A pesar de no haber podido jamás escribirte una carta, cada una de esas canciones eran para ti.

Yumi se sonrojo en medio de la oscuridad, no podía verlo, pero podía sentir en su voz la inmensa tristeza y arrepentimiento que con aquellas palabras intentaba demostrar. Ella entendía a lo que se refería, estaba hablando del pasado de ambos. De sus vivencias juntos desde que se conocieron y después de Lyoko cuando ella se aferró al pelinegro que él tanto odiaba. De la revista escandalosa, de aquella niña inoportuna, de su propio cansancio al esperar, de su tardanza en actuar.

—Eras muy tímido sin darte cuenta.

—Y tú muy imponente a primera vista.

—Solo éramos unos niños Ulrich —contesto ella tocando su rostro de manera suave.

Sorprendido al principio cerro los ojos ante la caricia—Si, solo un par de niños que salvaron al mundo del virus de una súper computadora arriesgando sus vidas en un mundo virtual —sonrió de lado él mientras se dejaba llevar por el ligero toque de sus dedos.

—El listo de nosotros siempre a sido Jeremie y hasta él a cometido errores —intento consolarlo.

—Pero Jeremie siempre a tenido a Aelita a su lado. Ella es muy comprensiva.

—Ellos son una excepción —pensó— entonces míralo a Odd, el sí que ha tenido sus múltiples problemas.

—Él es la verdadera excepción personificada —bufo, agregando— sabes que no ha sido un gran ejemplo.

Yumi rio como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía en presencia de Stern y él rio junto a ella. Ante la distracción de felicidad, el brazo en el que estaba apoyado Ulrich, cedió aflojando su postura cayendo sobre la oriental en consecuencia sintiendo ella, nuevamente, el atlético cuerpo alemán sobre el suyo.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando, de manera apasionada en medio del silencio y la oscuridad cómplices de esa noche en el gimnasio, él la beso.


End file.
